The King of Hearts
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: Perhaps getting kidnapped by a rabbit is the least of her worries right now. Suddenly thrown into a whole new world with some pretty handsome looking Kings, blond mad hatters and one shy but deadly Poison's expert. Sakura's now gotta deal with becoming this mysterious Queen of Wonderland. All while falling in love and trying to decided whether she should stay or go home, to Earth.
1. We're all mad here

_"We're all mad here."_

* * *

___  
_Sakura Haruno didn't need her family and friends to tell her she was going crazy. Oh no she already knew she was. Why just last week she could have sworn she had seen a rabbit at least six to seven times larger than a normal rabbit at the edge of her garden. Then just this morning she saw it before leaving for work on this dreary morning. She stared straight at it and gasped when she realized this rabbit wasn't like a normal rabbit due to it's brightly colored waistcoat and bright blue jacket. She watched as it glanced at her than at it's paw then back at her.

Finally she had to rub her eyes thinking she imagined it because it was gone after she moved her hands. Deciding she might have taken on one to many shifts at the local clinic where she worked she called in to let them know she was going to take a day or two off to recover from the crazy amount of people they had recently.

However right after she hung up with the clinic her phone rang. "Hello?" Sakura asked softly into the phone. She needed a break from all the noise of the town and her neighbors. "Oh hi Ino... How are you?" She smiled after a second or two. "I'm hanging in there. I was actually just thinking of taking a nap right before you called." She said thinking about the probability of taking a nap for the first time in weeks that would be longer than twenty minutes.

"Ino!" She suddenly snapped. "I'm not going on a date with that Kiba guy. I'm perfectly content single. Besides that I don't have time for a boyfriend on top of work!" She sighed. She loved her friends she really did but there was something about them always trying to set her up that drove her nuts.  
She was fine single it wasn't like she planned on being a crazy cat lady when she was older. But her parents and friends were pressuring her into marriage. She frowned as she hung up with Ino a few minutes later. "She means well I know... But it's really gotta stop." She sighed as she moved about her kitchen for a few more seconds before heading for her small back porch. She took a seat in her favorite lawn chair and picked up the book she had started well over two months ago but had yet to finish.

Sakura smiled as she read the title of the book before opening it to the page she left off.

"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." Sakura smiled slightly and continued to read. Little did she know her life was about to turn upside down and she was going to learn Wonderland was really and not as wonderfully pleasant as she thought it was because of her book.

Oh no. She was going to learn Wonderland wasn't a happy place and it hadn't been a happy place well over fifty years.

* * *

Sakura was shaken awake by someone or something after falling asleep reading her book. Groaning as she swatted the hand shaking her away she woke up with a startle yelp. It wasn't a hand it was a furry paw. She hadn't expected to feel fur instead of skin. She stared at the rabbit surprised to find it was in a jacket and vest. "We really should get going..." It muttered under it's breath as it checked its pocket watch before looking up at Sakura.  
"This can't be real... Rabbits don't talk!" She said standing up quickly not realizing her book fell. "I have to be dreaming. You can't be real."

"Of course I'm real..." the rabbit muttered reaching out for her hand"Come the King is waiting." He said before grabbing and pulling Sakura's hand which caused the pink haired woman to squeak then thrash around and it finally came to the point of where the rabbit stopped pulling her along and threw her onto his shoulder. "Miss really the King wishes your presence at once." He said slightly agitated on how Sakura was reacting.

When Sakura was flung over the rabbits shoulder she screamed and continued to thrash about trying to break free. "Let me go! This is kidnapping!" She said attempting to beat on the rabbit's back. "I-I-I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" Sakura shouted as she continued to beat against the rabbits back.

"Sure... Your police would arrest a rabbit... Then send you to the loony bin." The rabbit snorted as they neared the rabbit hole. "Take a deep breath." He instructed before throwing poor Sakura down the hole then jumping in afterwards.

Sakura felt as if she had been falling for hours. Perhaps falling from one dimension to another makes time slow down. However when she finally stopped falling she landed on the ground fairly hard with an unlady like curse coming from her. The rabbit landed perfectly on his feet and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her up then along towards a city. The rabbit started to speak rapidly and his appearance changed from rabbit like to a human.

"Wha?" Sakura managed to get out before the rabbit flung her over his shoulder again. "HEY! Put me down!"

"We'll get there faster..." The rabbit muttered.  
Sakura pouted before beating against his back again. "What on earth are you!" She snapped unhappy as the blood rushed to her head. All she could really see was the back of the Rabbit-man's shirt.

"Wonderland magic doesn't work well in your world... So we are changed into a animal unless we are royalty..." He muttered the word royalty. He didn't say much after that until they were closer to the strange city Sakura managed to see before she was hauled over the rabbit-man's shoulder like a sack of flour. The rabbit-man would have left the girl where she was but he knew how angry the King would be if he just left her and if King was anything like his mother's sister he'd be beheaded.

"Where are we going anyways?" Sakura asked into the rabbit-man's back as she shifted uncomfortable on his back. She could hear the sounds of the city. Cart's on cobblestone and merchants trying to get people to their shops.

"The palace. The King has requested your presence."

* * *

**Soooo... This part is short... like really short. But I promise it will get longer... I just had to get something out before I ended up spazing and not actually writing anything... Writer's block can be a pain sometime... x.x I'm also not entirely happy with rewriting KoHs but I seriously set myself up for a completely failing story the way I wrote the original... I'ma get to work on writing this one as much as possible cause I still want this story out there...**


	2. Kidnapped by mister Bunnyman

_I'm ready to beat my head into the desk... x.x_

* * *

__By the time the rabbit-man and Sakura made it to the palace the sun had started to set and people were starting to whisper about her. She frowned against the rabbit-man's back. "You could put me down you know. I'm not a child." She snapped again since being hoisted onto the rabbit-man's back. She was hungry and annoyed how the only thing she'd been able to look at for the past two hours was the rabbit-man's back or the ground if she craned her neck the right way.

Feeling the man stop walking and a muffled voice Sakura kicked her foot into the rabbit-man's chest. "Put me down." She yelled again before being dropped.

"Keep up or else I'll throw you over my shoulder again." The rabbit-man sighed rubbing the spot Sakura kicked. "Since we are almost there and the King would not be pleased that you only seen my backend."

Sakura rolled her eyes and followed the rabbit-man as they continued along towards the palace which Sakura finally managed to see. It was almost like a large ruby colored towers. She started at it in shock. This is where the King lived?

"I'll have you know the King doesn't often ask for a outsider so you must be a special case."

* * *

Staring up at the ruby red tower as they neared it Sakura swallowed hard. She didn't expect to have to crane her neck all the way back to realize the top of the towers disappeared into the clouds. "What kinda place is this..."

"A magical one." The rabbit-man remarked. Sakura was very close to socking the man rabbit thing if he said one more snarky thing. Despite the rabbit-man's comment Sakura stared in wonder she figured it was magical when she saw rabbit-man go from large white rabbit to a rather tall man with white hair and when they passed by some of the shops earlier and she saw talking animals and people who seemed to be floating instead of walking.

Sakura pouted slightly as the rabbit-man grabbed her by the arm and tugged her through the Palace gates. "The faster you walk the quicker I can get back to my post." The rabbit-man hissed. "You're slow, even for a human." He added snorting. "I wonder why the King wants such a slow human." He muttered to himself not realizing Sakura heard him.

"Listen Bunny-man. I didn't ask to come, you kidnapped me and brought me here. So you are the one responsible if you're late or whatever." Sakura snapped yanking her arm away. She glared slightly at the man. Before following him through the gates and towards the palace's doors.

Staring wide eyed as the doors opened to men in uniform with a large heart on the front on them. She followed the rabbit-man until she crashed into him when he stopped and another person was standing at the doorway to another room. "Figures. He always goes for the oddly colored hair." A man muttered looking at Sakura for a second before looking at the rabbit-man.

"She's the one he's asked for."

"Oh... Well that changes things." The man muttered again before glancing back into the room he was standing in front of. "Give me a second to let my foolish little brother know." The man sighed rolling his eyes as he disappeared from view.

Sakura suddenly felt nervous as she realized she was meeting a King even if it was in her dreams or what she thought was her dreams. She had come to the conclusion she must still be asleep because she had been working way to hard the week before and the fact she was upset with Ino made sense to her.

"This way." The man sighed as he appeared again. He stepped aside and let the rabbit-man and Sakura in.

* * *

"Kurou." A dark haired man called to the rabbit-man who tensed up.

"Sire. I've brought the woman you requested me to fetch."

"Did she come willingly?"

"Uhm."

"No I did not. You have some nerve to send a rabbit-man thingy to kidnap me and bring me here." Sakura snapped.

The King stood looking at the pinklette curiously for a second. "I am truely sorry... If I had known that Kurou kidnapped you earlier I would have been at the rabbit's hole instead of here." The King murmured. He glared at the rabbit-man before waving him off. "One more time Kurou and you'll be banished." The King called after the jumpy man.

"Now. Why the heck am I here?"

"Ah... I am truly sorry about Kurou. He's the only man I trust sending to Earth." The King sighed before glancing at Sakura again. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, the King of Hearts and I have requested you because of a certain lore in our world calls for a pink haired, green eyed woman to make peace." The King explained slightly.

"What?"

Glancing up at the King she didn't know how to react. "Pink haired and green eyed woman to make peace?" She repeated. "Surely you have the wrong girl. I don't know the first thing about this place!"

"But I'm not wrong... See. I know for a fact that you're hair is naturally pink. The woman we are looking for also has natural pink hair." The King said as if he was talking to a child.

"You. Have. The. Wrong. Girl." Sakura snapped. She wanted to go home and curl up again.

"I do not. Come, I'll prove to you that you are the woman we are looking for." The King snapped back at her. "Whether you think you aren't the girl or not we have spent the past decade looking for you. You are our only hope in restoring peace in Wonderland."

"What if I don't wanna help?"

"No choice. I'm King you'd be stuck here forever unless you accepted that you are the person we've been looking for." The king explained with a smirk. Sakura looked over the King one time and frowned. He didn't look like someone who'd be a King of Hearts. He looked quite the opsite of what she thought a King should look like. His hair resembling a duck's back end and dark almost empty eyes and a monotoned voice that seem devoid of all emotions.

"You don't look like a King. Heck you aren't even wearing a crown! How do I know you're the real deal?"

"The real deal? What are you five?" The King muttered rolling his eyes. "Why would I wear a crown in my own home? That sounds stupid. We don't live by those stupid fairy tale books you humans put out."

"You're a jerk!" Sakura pouted as the King rolled his eyes again but left the room.

"Come on... If I have to prove you're the woman we are looking for we better start walking now

* * *

**TADAAAAAA... Thank you my dear best friend who has no clue about the whole Naruto universe but is willing to read this story anyways and spot my mistakes. You are one of the awesomest people I know. :)**

**Okay if you noticed at the top A/N said I wanna beat my head into the keyboard. Which was true at the time of writing this. I had half of it written an hour after posting the first chapter then got stuck. :3 It sucked. But now I'm happy with how it turned out... I couldn't have asked for a better chapter. ^.^  
**


	3. The Looking Glass room

**For those who know how insane I truely am.**

* * *

"Long ago way before my time Wonderland was ruled by a crazy power hungry woman from the Heart family. She was known as the Red Queen because at the time there was no other kingdoms in the area. But for like a good fifty years or so she ruled beheading anyone who denied her requests." Sasuke started as he led Sakura into a hallway.

"Towards the end of her rule a young girl named Sakura literally fell into our world from Earth. She rallied the rebels and led them straight to the Red Queens kingdom."

"It took about four months to defeat the Red Queen because her army was just as large if not larger than the rebels."

"Oh..." Sakura said quietly thinking about how long of a fight it would be.

"The Red Queen had decided one day that she was loosing to many troops and decided she'd settle it once and for all by challenging Queen Sakura to a game of croquet thinking she'd win. However the Red Queen didn't play fair and used hedgehogs and flamingos for ball and mallet." He sighed. "The Red Queen lost and was exiled out of Wonderland. "

"Afterwards Queen Sakura was crowned the Queen of Wonderland and she ruled Wonderland for about twenty years before deciding she wanted to go back to earth. She then appointed Kings and Queens to different regions of Wonderland. Each one coming from the Spade, Heart, Club, or Diamond family. Before she left she promised that if Wonderland's peace was broken or the four nations were to be at war she'd come back." He said finally stopping in front of a small door. "This room that holds the Looking Glass... Usually it's off limits to everyone excluding myself and my brother." He explained looking back at Sakura he pulled two small viles out.

"W-w-what?"

"Don't worry they aren't poison. It's shrinking juice that's all. If you'd like I'll drink mine first." The King muttered as he watched the pinklette eye the vile. Handing her one he uncorked his and quickly swallowed it's contents. "Hmm." He muttered before he started to shrink down to about the size of a small rodent.

Looking down at the King curiously Sakura cautiously uncorked her own vile and drank her's slowly. Slightly in fear of what might happen to her. Watching as the world suddenly seem to grow taller and the King seems to look more normal sized than the rest of the world he grunted again before gripping her wrist and pulling her along.

"This way." He sighed as he pulled the stunned woman towards a door. "Like I said we don't let just anyone visit the Looking Glass."

Opening the door Sakura stood even more stunned as the room opened into a large ballroom. Stepping into the room she followed the King slowly towards a wall. Then she realized she wasn't looking into a ballroom itself but a room that a mirror image of where she was standing.

Suddenly a woman dressed in dark reds and golds stood before her with the same pink hair as her. Sakura watched as a picture painted itself in front of her.

The woman in red and gold would turn every time she'd turn and she'd wave her hand every time Sakura would. Glancing back at Sasuke who stepped forward and explained what she was seeing. "This is the Looking Glass..." He muttered before pointing back to the mirror. "It can tell the future and the past." He added as Sakura glanced back to find a man who was an exact replica of the King standing to the lady in red and gold.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said as she watched the lady's lips move and form the same word she did. "This woman... Is... Is she me?"

"I wouldn't know... The Looking Glass can only show you what your past or future is like. I can not see what you see..." He sighed as he glanced towards the dark navy colored wall. He had always liked the color navy but this room made him feel not at ease. As if it could open up and swallow him whole. It looked as if it went on for miles and the way he saw himself with the pink hair woman next to him as he queen made him squeamish.

Sakura quietly scuffed her foot along the floor and murmured under her breath until she realized what Sasuke was saying. "There's a woman... She's dressed in a red and gold ball gown. She looked just like me." She explained. "Then there is you... or at least someone who looks like you." She whispered scared of what he might say.

"Perhaps that is the future then." Sasuke offered.

Sakura shook her head. "It can't be... She looks like me, yet isn't me... She looks younger." she murmured.

"Then it's the past."

"Maybe... But... what would this girl's past have to do with me?" Sakura asked.

"The Queen of Wonderland." Sasuke stated pointblank. "Are there roses around?"

Sakura glanced around the ballroom and realized there were roses covering in vases along the dark walls of the ballroom. "Yes..."

"What colors are they?"

"Red and white why?"

Sasuke sighed then smiled slightly as Sakura turned to look at him. "The only time the Red and White roses will ever bloom at the same time are when the Queen of Wonderland has returned."

Sakura glared at the real King. "I am not the Queen of Wonderland." She said angrily at him. Sasuke only glanced at her before pointing at the mirror. "Regardless who is in the mirror I'm not her!"

"You said she looked younger... How much younger?"

"I don't know eighteen or nineteen what does that have to do with anything?" Sakura snapped.

Sasuke shook his head before pulling Sakura away from the Looking Glass. "I'll explain once we're back to our actual heights." he muttered as he pulled her out of the room. Sakura realized she was still so small that any one could easily come around and squish her flat.

"Here." Sasuke said handing her another vile before bringing one to his lips and tipping his head back.

Sakura stared dumbfound as she realized the King was now growing in size and quickly downed her vile.

* * *

**Yay for an awesome beta... and I know I know I've taken for ever to update... But I had camp and then got stuck mid way through writing which by the way thank you hopelessromanticgurl and LLuNarEcLiPsE... I seriously couldn't have gotten this chapter done with out you.**

**You guys both saved this chapter from being a complete fail. Love you ladies. :)****  
**

**_Edit: __Okay noticed a few spelling mistakes and fixed them... and also no reviews? Come on guys I shouldn't have to ask you to review. _****_  
_**


	4. The girl who was Queen

Growing quickly back to her normal height Sakura waited for the King to explain what he was talking about. She wasn't thrilled that this man had the thought in mind to call her the queen. Sakura was lucky to enough to just have a job that covered her rent and bills.

Frowning she crossed her arms and looked at him. "Well?" She asked slightly annoyed he hadn't spoken since she returned to her normal five foot two stance and glare up. "Are you going to tell me why you think I'm this suppose Queen or what?" She asked suddenly in a fowl mood.

"When my grandmother was a young child the Queen of Wonderland had appeared out of no where in Wonderland as a child herself." Sasuke started. "She had passed the story down to my father who then passed it down to my older brother and I. The Queen of Wonderland was no more than a child at the time probably around the age of eight or so."

"She had stayed in Wonderland long enough to get them back on their feet and she appointed a king and queen from each major family. My family being the one left in charge of all of Wonderland. She trusted the Hearts to make wise decisions and at the time my great grandfather was a fair man and knew how to treat the people of Wonderland."

"As he got older he made my Grandmother Queen and she as well made wise choices. She would always tell stories on how the Queen of Wonderland was such a lovely young woman with Pink hair and Green eyes. Similar to your own. Then she would tell stories on how the red and white roses only bloom with the Queen has returned." He explained again.

Sakura frowned "You have already told me this part. The red and white roses will only bloom when the Queen of Wonderland named Sakura who had pink hair and green eyes returns. I get that. What I'm trying to tell you is I'm not her!" Sakura snapped.

"No. You are her. You just don't remember because back then you thought it was all a dream or some kinda of fantasy that you made up when you were a child." Sasuke replied. "Wonderland's time is different than the Human worlds time. This it why if we have to leave Wonderland we're always trying to make it back before night fall on the same day."

Sakura frowned and shook her head. "You're still wrong. I am not this Queen of Wonderland." She snapped again. "What ever you do it won't change the fact I'm not this Queen..."

* * *

Sasuke only sighed before nodding. "You wish to go back home correct?" He wasn't about to let this girl go. "Wonderland is on the verge of war and you are my last ditch effort to stop it." He murmured. Sakura looked at him a frowned. "I... Wonderland needs to be saved."

Staring at the man Sakura wondered what might have been going through his head at the time before sighing. "What's in it for me if I pretend to be this queen of yours?"

"You'll return home and we'll leave you alone."

"Oh... Well... I guess for a short while I could be this Queen... Long enough to stop a war I think." Sakura mumbled unsure as she glanced down the hallway. "And if someone were to figure out I wasn't the Queen?"

"We'd probably be beheaded." Sasuke stated not blinking as if it was something that came into conversation often. "It'd be a capitol offense if they found out we're bluffing and all capitol offenses are dealt with by beheading..." He explained.

"Swell... So either I do this or I die. Great."

Sasuke only nodded before shrugging slightly. "I think you'd be able to pull it off so if we could calm the nations and stop the war you'd be home free." He explained. "However it is getting late. I can show you where you'll be staying for the evening." He said leading her away. "We can continue our conversation on the matter in the morning."

* * *

"Wait... How long will I be gone!"

"In the human world roughly nine to ten hours... Your world's time doesn't change like ours does... You may leave for a few hours and come back to the human world and it only been few hours later. You leave here you must time it right cause if not you'll end up in a different year."

"Different year?"

"Spending time one earth is costly to us. If we spend to long we might end up thirty years into our future instead of a day or so." Sasuke explained sighing. "Remember how I explained that the Queen of Wonderland lived with us until she was about twenty?" Sasuke asked not bothering to wait for her reply. "When she returned to her world she was a child again." He sighed.

"Oh..." Sakura mumbled quietly. "That does change things..."

"It's all a matter of timing... We have at least six days before a whole day passes on Earth..."

"What?"

"In Wonderland our time runs faster that Earth's. So we have six full days before a whole twenty four hours happens on Earth." Sasuke explained as he lead Sakura down a hall. "You're quarters." He murmured coming to a stop in front of a elegantly carved door with intricate patterns covering the large door.

"Oh... Thank you...?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted before opening the door for the pinklette. "The maids will wake you up around mid morning." He said before leaving the room. Sakura turned to tell him it wasn't necessary and opened the door to find herself alone with no trace of Sasuke.

"Huh?" she murmured quietly looking down the hall. She was positive it took at least three to four minutes just to walk from one end of the hall to where her room was. Staring down the hallway she muttered to herself before heading back into her room.

* * *

**I'm not exactly pleased with this chapter but it'll do... I'm just like ready to rip my hair out cause of it. Next chapter will be better... I hope...  
**

**So yeah... Reviews? Pleaseeee?  
**


	5. WHAT'S THE PASSWORD!

_For those lovely readers._

* * *

Sakura was awakened by a loud bang some time in the early morning hours. It surprised her to find Sasuke standing in her room moments later with his hand held out. "Come. There is no time to explain." He said softly with a semi-guilty look on his face.

Shuffling slowly out of the bed Sakura yawned loudly and was suddenly yanked along by Sasuke. The sudden jerk woke her up even more and she realized something wasn't right. There were angry shouts coming from what seemed everywhere and loud clashes of metal.

"Sasuke?" She whispered once they stopped in a hallway. "What's going on?"

"They other nation's found out you are here. They want you so they can use you against the other Kings and Queen." Sasuke spoken in a soft voice to keep from getting caught as he watched several shadows down the hall turn towards them.

Sakura squeaked in surprise then clasped a hand over her mouth when she saw Sasuke turn and glare at her. "Sorry." She whispered through her fingers as she tried to peer over his shoulder. Spotting what looked like tall almost dragon like figure at the end of the hall she almost let another squeak out. "What is that?" She whispered loudly trying to control herself.

"That's the King of Diamonds... Scary looking thing isn't he?"

"Terrifying." Sakura murmured as she watched the thin and tall man glide across the floor with ease. "He acts like he owns the palace..." She added watching the man.

"He thinks he does... He's the one who started this mess." Sasuke said in a hushed tone before grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her along. "Keep quiet." He said as he pulled her carefully to him. He watched the door and instantly gripped for something at his hip.

Once Sakura realized what the young King was grabbing for she almost gapped like a fish in shock that the world she was in even owned such weaponry. "You aren't going to shoot anyone are you?" She whispered into his chest as he pulled her even tighter against him.

"Only if I have to."

Sakura's eyes widened at the sentence. Then her fingers curled tightly around his shirt. It was too soon for blood shed. Closing her eyes and praying that she was dreaming she opened them again only to find that she was still pressed as close as she could be to the young King of Hearts and he was still gripping the small gun at his hip.

"Where did you even get those?"

"Wonderlanders can visit the real world... We learn to adapt..." Sasuke shrugged. "It use to be all swords and fist fights much like what you'd call the Medieval times on earth. They still resort to swords due to lack of knowledge on them." Sasuke explained as he let the hand clenched around the gun relax. "It's safe for the moment. Come on." He added then yanked her along.

"Sasuke!" She said surprised at his sudden movements that she stumbled. Falling into his back Sakura blushed once she stood upright again. "Sorry." She managed to murmur as he continued to pull her along.

The King shrugged his shoulders and continued to lead her down a hallway then took a sudden left turn into what almost looked like a solid wall. "The palace has fake walls in some areas for when there are raids." He told her as he continued to pull her along. Stopping in front of a door she stared at it confused. There was a loud thud on the other side and the sound of someone cursing then apologizing. "Idiot!" Sasuke snapped smashing his fist into the door with a loud bang.

* * *

"WHAT'S THE PASSWORD!"

"You idiot open the door we're under attack." Sasuke snapped at the blond-haired man who peeked out the door. "OPEN!"

"Yes sir!" The blond man grinned pulling himself away from the door and opening it. "Teme? Is that...?" The man asked staring wide-eyed at Sakura. "Is she?"

Sasuke sighed and shoved Sakura in. "I am sorry to leave you with him like this and maybe Dobe... We aren't sure. Don't do anything stupid." He added before turning and slamming the door shut.

Sakura looked around the room she was in. It looked as if she was tiny again. Large blades of grass shot out of the ground and in the center of the room was a table filled with tea cups and tea pots.

"Would you like some tea?" The blond man asked. "I'm sorry Teme just kinda shoved you in here like this but if you are who I think you are it's for your own safety unless you're gonna totally go out there and kick some royal behind..." He smiled until he glanced over his shoulder.

Peering over the blond's shoulder also Sakura caught sight of a young woman with purply blue hair and a little girl standing next to her. "Uh..." Sakura said confused still.

The woman gave her a soft smile and the little girl looked at her curiously. "Is she the Queen that King Sasuke was talking about earlier?" the girl asked quietly looking up at the woman next to her.

Sakura smiled at the girl but shook her head. "I don't think I'm the queen everyone has talked about... I think I'd remember if I was a queen..." She started then stopped. "Wait..." She said looking at the three. "Are you guys like?"

The blond's eyes opened really wide before he started to laugh. "Me and Hinata-chan and Yuuki?" He laughed. "Nah. I mean Hinata-chan and I we're together yeah... but Yuuki is her cousin's kid."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said quietly blushing. Sakura smiled and shrugged. "You'll have to forgive him... He can be a bit..." Hinata trailed off as she watched the blond run across the room and then grab a tea-pot.

"Tea?" Naruto asked holding up the pot before pouring some into a cup as a loud explosion came from behind him and he scrambled to hide behind Hinata. Sakura would have laughed if the wall and grass hadn't suddenly disappeared and there stood the King of Diamonds.

* * *

"Ah... There she is." The King smiled. It almost caused Sakura to gag. She could see the yellow film over his teeth and just how disgusting the man looked over all. "My Queen, I'm here to have a few words with you."

Sakura frowned and glared at the man. From what she understood Sasuke had tried to keep her away from him because he'd use her against everyone else. Not fully trusting Sasuke since he was the one to kidnap her first she however trusted him enough to believe his word on the man before her.

"I'm sorry... I'm afraid you've come at a horrible time..." She finally said and prayed that the blond would play along. "We were just about to have tea. Weren't we?" She said turning to the skittish blond and dark-haired woman.

Hinata nodded as she stepped away from Naruto. "Yes of course. Would you like some tea sir?" Hinata asked suddenly grabbing for a different tea-pot and cup.

"Well... I suppose I could have some tea. Then I'll have a word with you." He said turning to Sakura who nodded slightly. She suddenly could see that the tea Hinata had poured into a cup had an oddly shade of green to it. Once she finished pouring the tea she grabbed a different pot and poured the three other cups of tea.

"I'm sorry Sir but you get the last of our very best tea." Hinata said as she ushered the King of Diamonds into a chair. Waiting until he was seated she bowed slightly then looked at Naruto who grinned widely. As Hinata placed the next cup beside her Sakura heard a faint "Don't drink the tea." Come from the dark-haired woman who then bowed and countinued around the table.

"Ah. Well thank you my dear." He said with another smile before sipping the tea. About instantly he slumped over and didn't move.

"Nice one." Naruto murmured poking the King with fork that was in his reach. "He's out cold. Oh... did you know Hina-chan is the poisons expert of the Heart Kingdom.

* * *

**I am sorry it's taken me this long to get chapter five out to you guys... I've rewritten it at least three times... and this one seemed to stick... :3 I hope you guys enjoy and pretty please review?****  
**

**Alright... So I've gotten a couple of reviews that kinda made me feel like I need to defend my story just a little... I'm not on here to write a New York Times best seller... I'm writing it cause I wanna write something and I enjoy doing so. Also, don't read the first two chapters and say you're not gonna read it any more cause it feels rushed and there is a lack of characterization in it. It's an A/U story I'm making the characters in a way that I see them.**

**I'm only four chapters in and it needs work I know and don't give me sugar-coated reviews I'm a big girl and can handle it.**

**And to the person who said not to use 'muttered' to much. I honestly didn't realize how much I use it and to the other that asked about Kurou (bunny-man) He's entirely made up. :)****  
**


	6. Tea rooms and infirmary encounters

The purply haired woman smiled slightly before glancing back at the king of Diamonds. Then shifted uncomfortably. "He won't be out for very long we've got to get you some where safer." She said as she quickly pulled Yuuki from the chair she had sat in and onto her hip.

Naruto nodded before standing up. He grinned much like the King of Diamonds had when he blasted through the wall. An ear to ear grin spread across the blond's face and it worried Sakura. It wasn't one she'd ever think she'd like to see again as the blond suddenly leap forward grabbing her hand and then yanked her towards a small doorway that seemed to get bigger by the second. "I could always drop her in the Looking Glass Room..." He said thoughtfully but then shook his head. "To practical." He murmured to himself seconds later before grinning again. "Come on!" He said happily as he tugged Sakura along.

Sakura gasped as she suddenly was dragged across the room and towards the now crumbled wall. She thought the man pulling her along was absolutely mad for even thinking of going near the now war zone. However was surprised her the most was as he led her towards the wall he somehow made a small path between the fighting soldiers in the hallway. They made their way across the hall with ease and Sakura gapped as she looked back and the little path they just took was no longer there.

"Now, now Sakura-chan! We wouldn't want you to catch any flies would we?" Naruto grinned as he tapped under her chin. He looked much like a sly fox as he pushed gently on another wall that sent her tumbling into another room. "Welcome to the other Tea room." He smiled. "I honestly prefer the one that just got blown up but this one will do for now." He said before taking a seat at the table that was in front of them. "Tea?"

Instead of the large shoots of grass and light and cheerful room she was in before the new tea room was a dark shade of green and she was surprised on how simple it seemed. There was a lack of fancy looking tea-pots and cups around the room. There was also a lack of noise in this room. She watched as the purply haired woman shuffled across the floor and quickly snatched the cup Naruto almost drank from.

"Don't drink anything." She hissed frowning as the blond looked at her confused. "If we are going to be in my tea room you aren't going to drink from random pots. For all you know you could have poured something that kills you."

Sakura looked at the woman surprised how suddenly she seemed to change personalities but Sakura assumed she was trying to keep the blond from dying.

"Oh... Uh... Right sorry Hina-chan..." Naruto murmured sheepishly looking at her as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah yes... We're in what I'd like to call the tea room of death. One wrong sip and you'll be dead as a doorknob."

"Naruto-Ojisan..." The young girl that had been on Hinata's hip frowned. "The doorknobs don't like when you talk about them like that..." Yuuki murmured.

"Oh..."

Sakura smiled as the blond looked slightly dumbfound before nodding and closing his mouth. "Right. Sorry Yuuki-chan I forgot about the doorknobs."

Hearing a sudden bang on the door they had come through Hinata quickly sprung into action by shoving Yuuki into the blond's arms and pushed them towards the back corner of the room. The bang came again and the muffled shouts of two people arguing. Trying to catch a listen to who was talking and about what Sakura leaned closer to the door until the distinct sound of gun shots rang through the air. Sakura gasped loudly and went for the door. Only to be shoved back away from Hinata.

* * *

"Don't. It could be dangerous." the woman said softly. The bangs on the door resumed until Hinata reached the door. She seemed to be asking quiet questions and suddenly she swung the door open and there stood a bloody and battered King of Hearts.

Giving him a once over Sakura suddenly ran forward checking him for any injuries that might become fatal. Eyeing the large gash across his side she suddenly grabbed his arm and flung him to a chair in the room. She gasped as she realized how deep the wound was and wondered slightly how he was still even alive.

"Hinata-san... Do you have any bandages or something I can wrap his wounds in?" Sakura asked looking at the now ghostly white woman. There was a short nod and a shuffling of feet before Naruto appeared with the bandages.

"Hina-chan is with Yuuki..." He murmured standing next to Sakura. "What can I help you with."

"I need water... and maybe something that'd disinfect these wounds." Sakura replied looking again and frowning. "How are you still even awake?"

"Teme's a fighter... He seriously once got stabbed inches away from his heart... He barely made it out alive..."

Sasuke snorted and groaned slightly as it hurt his side. When Naruto appeared minutes later with water and what she assumed was a disinfectant she nodded. "Great now can you pour a little water over my hands than hand me the other stuff." Sakura asked.

By the time Sakura got to wrapping his wounds Sasuke was feeling light-headed and was quickly on the way of passing out. "No, no, no, no, no, no." Sakura started to say as she watched his eyes close slowly and open even slower. "Don't go to sleep Sasuke-kun." She said quietly. As she wrapped the last of the bandages around his upper arm and torso he closed his eyes for a last time. "SASUKE! NO!" Sakura shouted.

* * *

Waking up in a familiar room Sasuke sat up right and groaned before he had to lay back down. His whole body hurt and the weight on his arm wasn't his own. Glancing down he was surprised to see the pink haired woman he had brought to his world laying with her head against his arm.

"Sasuke!" She murmured before lifting her head and rubbing her eyes. "You're awake!" She suddenly said realizing he was looking at her. "Oh Thank Kami!" She said before hugging him slightly. "You scared me..." She whispered against his shoulder.

"Sakura... You're heavy..." He murmured with a groan. He then took into her appearance dressed in a pale blue royal dress. "Sakura?"

The pinklette smiled slightly at him. "If... If I'm to pretend to be the Queen of Wonderland I should dress and act like one..." She admitted quietly. She couldn't help but feel like she had to help him now. "I was sure you were going to die..." She whispered.

"Thank you." He murmured before drifting back to sleep. It was another three days before he woke up again this time he found his brother and the pinklette in his room they were in a hushed conversation until he grunted.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said happily before rushing to him. "Oh don't sit up. I'd have to re-do you're stitches again." She said as she pushed him back down. She nodded to Itachi who left the room with a quiet good-bye. "Itachi-san has looked over your Kingdom until you are well again." She said quietly.

"The other kings and queen?" Sasuke wheezed as he realized how dry his through was. He was thankful when Sakura lifted the cup to his lips.

"Taken care of... Sorta... I have a meeting with them again later today. Since I'm this supposed Queen of Wonderland I've gotta make decisions like that" She said snapping her fingers.

* * *

It was a few more days before Sakura allowed Sasuke out of bed, but only under close supervision of his brother or herself. Frowning at him as she found him standing at the window glaring out it.

"Sit down." She said frowning. "Last think I need is Hinata-san coming in to find you a bloody mess again." She muttered under her breath. Complying partial he sat at the edge of bed. He glanced at her and smiled to himself slightly. How he wished she'd believe him when he said she was the Queen of Wonderland.

* * *

**Yay! Around 1,400 words written... Probably making this the longest chapter of KoH. :) However with a long chapter also comes some news. I really hate to do this with you guys considering how slow my updates are but I've been hit by a brilliant plot bunny that will probably place this story on hold... However thinking about it now I have came up with this idea to instead of having shorter updates from now on these chapters will be longer and probably less frequent... But I am dead set on finishing this story.**

**So now with that news out of the way my friends would you be kind enough to leave a review... I know it's much easier now that they've added the review box at the end of the chapter. Sooo pleaseeeeeeee leave me a review and I'll be happy and probably write more updates with the motivation of readers while I ramble on when I really could be writing the next chapter of this story or even the first chapter of the new one...  
**

**Ramble over... Review?  
**


	7. Light-speed Pencils

Shuffling down a hallway Sasuke sighed and held onto his side in slight pain. He had been stuck in his room for the past week and needed a change of scenery. As he continued to shuffle slowly he caught the sound of a loud conversation in one of his meeting rooms.

"But... Your Highness there isn't enough land for all of us. We're all over populated and it's getting to the point that we have to find more land. The Heart Kingdom has plenty of unused land!" A voice argued with what Sasuke guessed was Sakura.

Then he heard her speak. It kinda of shocked him on how authoritative and sure of herself she sounded. "If that is the case then when starting a war, we are all civilized people are we not?" She asked and paused for a moment. Waiting until she started to speak again Sasuke moved slowly towards the room. "There is no reason for this to end in war. How many lives were just lost because you all seemed to get power-hungry?" She paused again. It was then that Sasuke decided to make an appearance in the room and pushed on the door.

"Sasuke! What are you doing out of bed!" Sakura squeaked as the room turned towards him.

"Hn." He grunted before sitting down at an empty chair in the back of the room. He was relieved to sit down finally seeing how he had traveled nearly the entire hall from his room down to the throne room and meeting rooms.

"Sasuke you're going to pull those stitches if you don't take it easy." She snapped.

"Continue with you meeting... I'm quite intrigued."

Sakura frowned but turned back to the group of men and women sitting at the table in front of her. "War is not the answer to this. Clearly you must be mistaken. I have looked over all the records of the Heart Kingdom and that unused land you speak of isn't mentioned in any of those reports." She said returning back to the matter at hand.

"But surely it is! There in the north-western section of the kingdom is an unused plot of land that's probably big as this palace!" The woman on her left said. Sasuke sucked in a breath and frowned he knew which plot of land they were speaking of. "It's gated but still that land is being unused why can't we get a plot of it."

"You ignorant fools!" Sasuke said standing with a little help from the chair.

Sakura turned quickly at the sound of Sasuke voice and pushed him back into the chair. "Sit down." She snapped as she glanced down at his torso. She then turned her head and glared at the woman who spoke of the land.

After Sakura's long extentsive search through the Heart records she knew exactly what the land she was being told of was for. "That land is were half of the Heart family is laid to rest. If you have forgotten the war that happened between the Red Queen and the Queen of Wonderland. There were thousands of lives lost in this palace." Sakura snapped at the woman who seemed to jerk slightly at what she was told.

* * *

"Teme! Teme! Teme!" a blond head bounced around the room until a pencil came flying at him in high-speed. "Yeesh... The one time I come to make sure all right you throw things at me..."

Sakura smiled slightly as she peeled away the bandaged she wrapped over Sasuke's torso. "Sasuke-san is just very... grouchy at the moment... I did kinda just wake him up..." Sakura murmured with a small smile as she looked up at him through her bangs she could feel the heated glare against her before she even looked up. "Which I apologize for but I had to change these." She sighed.

The King only grunted before turning his glare to the hyperactive blond. "Stop." He snapped finally sick of watching the man bounce.

"But Temeeeeeee!" Naruto whined as he came to a stop mid-bounce. He pouted and sat down in the only other chair in the room and glared out the window.

Sakura giggled quietly and inspected the now healing wound. "Is he always like this?"

"Yes."

"Teme!"

"Hn."

Sakura shook her head as she watched the two argue. "Boys." She said as their argument got louder and almost physical until Sakura pushed Sasuke back into the bed. She scolded them both before telling Naruto to leave.

"You didn't have to." Sasuke mumbled a few minutes later as Sakura collected her supplies.

"Sure I did. You need your rest."

"I meant earlier... About the cemetery... You didn't have to defend it..." Sasuke said clarifying what he was talking about. He felt kinda bad as he watched Sakura's face drop and how her mood suddenly changed from light-hearted to down right nasty.

She dropped the supplies off in the bin she had found in the infirmary closet and suddenly came face to face the King. "Regardless whether you should have been in there or not I was going to defend it." She snapped. "If I didn't end up getting kidnapped to here you probably would be dead by now."

The king looked at her surprised at what she said and frowned. "Out." He ordered.

"Fine." Sakura snapped again then left slamming the heavy door on her way out.

* * *

She paced around for hours going between the emotions of angry and upset and worried for the rest of the day. She felt kinda bad that she had slammed the door and probably cause him a little pain from the force. She had felt the vibration when she stood to get her emotions in check.

Already half decided to go back and apologize for being rude like she was Sakura changed her mind halfway down the hall and pretty much told herself screw him. He had kidnapped her into his world and she was stuck doing his job until he was better.

Frowning as Itachi entered the hallway and watched her pace he finally stopped her and shook his head. "My foolish little brother says and does things he doesn't mean to." Itachi murmured before pushing her towards the room. "He pushes people away because he's afraid to get hurt."

* * *

**So... yeah... I already have like three more chapters written... Yay... however I'ma space them out... **

**and Happy Potter. IKR reading your review I pretty much giggled the whole way through and would like to point out if you kill me then this story would never get finished therefore you'd regret it. XD However like I said it made me giggle and made me kick my writing into gear.**

**So you guys I'll have updates probably over the next few days... I don't know yet. Sooo yeah.. Reviewwww!  
**

_**Edit: Thank's for pointing out the random formatting flub emachooike... It wasn't there earlier... and apparently when I uploaded the file it chose to repeat the last part twice... lol**_


	8. Did she punch him?

Sakura knocked softly on the door before she opened it. She smiled slightly at the sight of the sleeping King and shut the door again. She saw Itachi standing near by and she quickly made her way over to him.

"He's sleeping... I don't want to disturb him. I'm sure after today he's tired..." She stammered as she walked past the older Uchiha. Walking quickly away Sakura never felt so nervous until she ran into one of the Kings.

"Ah... Your Highness." He smiled down at her. Sakura nodded and tried to step away. Only to find the King would step forward towards her. "No need to be afraid." He said smiling again. It made Sakura nervous as she tried to find an escape from the man. He was taller than her and seemed ready to pounce any second.

"Uhm. If you'll excuse me I need to go check on Sasuke-sama..." She squeaked trying to squeeze past him.

"Oh but your Highness surely one of his nurses could check on him." The King said now with a sinister smile spreading across his face.

Sakura shook her head and stepped back against a wall. She quietly cursed at herself for letting herself get trapped against a wall. She silently stood there wishing to just melt into the wall as the King stood in front of her placing his hands on either side of her on the wall. She gulped and looked at him for a second before squeaking as she felt a hand rub against her thigh.

"Keep you're hands to yourself Soushi." The older Uchiha's voice called a few feet away. "She's not interested. Also I'd suggest you leave her be." He snorted at the King went rigged.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" The King sneered glaring at the man.

Sakura frowned and suddenly understood how the man seemed to think he called the shots. Bringing her hands up she shoved him away. "It's not what he's gonna do it's what I will." She snapped glaring now at the stunned man. "Come near me like that again and I'll have you stripped of the title of being king." She said holding her head high.

The man stood there in surprise that it had even crossed the small pink haired woman's mind to strip his title. "B-b-but!"

"No. You are a disgusting human being that needs to grow up." Sakura snapped before turning away and leaving the hall.

Itachi only smirked and looked at the stunned King. "I would have just told Sasuke and you probably would have been slaughtered..." He shrugged.

* * *

Sakura stayed livid for a little while longer but her anger was no longer directed towards the injured King instead it was on the King of Clubs who seemed think he could take advantage of her.

Oh how her anger flared as she thought about his advances as she was clearly uncomfortable. Searching for Itachi she demanded he take her to a training room or somewhere where she could vent her anger.

Being led to a large training room filled with different weapons and assorted sacks and such for close combat.

Quickly deciding to leave the weapons be she found a sack around the same stature of the King of Clubs and dragged it towards the center of the room.

"Sakura-san..."

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?" Itachi asked as he watched the small Pinklette set up the sack filled with rice.

Standing there he watched her in surprise as she sent a series of punches into the bag. A Word muttered after each one.

"Stupid." Punch "Peverted." Punch "Jerk." Punch punch "Who" Punch "Does" punch "He thing he is?" She snapped at every punch. It felt good to let the stress out and finally giving the bag one last blow which sent it tumbling to the floor Sakura sighed and hunched over to breath.

* * *

"You girlfriend packs quite a punch." Itachi said amused later as he visited his brother after escorting Sakura back to her room. "Soushi tried to take advantage of her but she threatened to strip his title..." He mused as his brother sat up.

Sasuke glared at the door before turning his gaze to Itachi. "She's not my girlfriend."

"You want her to be."

"Hn."

"You didn't deny it."

"Hn. Did she punch him?" He asked slightly curious about his brothers first statement.

"No... Actually she demanded I lead her to a training room or somewhere she could 'vent'. So naturally I led her to the training room where we store everything." Itachi shrugged.

"She proceeded to drag a heavy bag out to the floor and I'm now sure she possessed some super human strength."

Sasuke snorted at rolled his eyes at his brother but didn't say anything as he watched amused as the older man changed subjects to how he had managed the palace since Sasuke was out.

* * *

Hearing the creak of his door opening some hours later after most of the palace had gone to bed he opened his eyes to find a tearful Sakura standing at his door. "I... I'm sorry Sasuke-kun..." She whispered quietly as she realized he was awake. "I... ano... didn't mean to wake you... I just had a bad dream..." She murmured quietly as if she was talking to herself.

"Sakura." Sasuke sighed reaching his hand out towards her. "Come in and close the door." He said yawning into his other hand. Hearing his door latch close and feeling the pinklette's hand clasp his he pulled her towards him.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered again scared. He snorted slightly and sat up.

"Hn."

"You're alright right? Nothing hurts does it?" She asked worried as he pulled her to him. He sighed and shook his head no. He was feeling fine and was only waiting for her to give him the okay to go back to the throne.

"Sakura I'm fine. All that's left is just a few stitches and a scar." He smiled against her hair. "I'll be fine." He said as she pulled away and looked at him through glassy eyes. The moon light from his window hit Sakura in just the right ways that caused him to suddenly want to kiss her.

Squeaking as Sasuke moved closer to her she pulled back a little until she was pulled back against him and his lips claimed hers. At first she sat rigged and scared until she felt him starting to pull away did she respond by pulling him close and moving her own lips against his.

She could feel the smile forming on his lips as he pulled away from her. "Sakura." He murmured pressing his forehead against hers.

* * *

**-waits for loud squeals-****_  
_**

**So... finally... Lol I know I know took me forever but you know what... I didn't wanna their first kiss to be like all glorified and in front of a bunch of people... sooo yeah...  
**

**Yay young love. :3 anyways... For being such awesome people I've graced you with yet another updated to maybe hold you over until I can write by Thursday...  
**


	9. Missing

Curled against a source of warmth Sakura never felt as rested as she did. Curling closer her cheek hit a solid hard surface and she groaned a little before opening her eyes to find amused black eyes staring back at her. "Good morning." his deep sleepy voice murmured against her hair as he pressed a small kiss to her head.

It was then when Sakura realized who she was curled up next to and where she was at. Sitting up quickly she put a hand on her head as she got dizzy. "Uhm?" She mumbled looking at him nervously.

"Relax." He said as he saw her eyes trail to his injured side before looking back up at his face. He felt a better than he had felt in days maybe even months as he replayed the nights events.

Sakura blushed as she also thought of the night before and smiled slightly as she fingered her lips in remembrance of his on hers. It wasn't before long that they both heard the loud sound of several feet running down the hall probably towards his quarters.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!" Naurto's shouts from outside the door came before he barged it. "SAKURA-CHAN HAS GONE MISSING WE COULDN'T FIND HER ANYWHE- Oh, Hi, Sakura-chan..." Naruto shouted until he saw the pinklette sitting on Sasuke's bed staring at him wide-eyed. "GUYS, I FOUND HER" He shouted into the hall.

"Wait... What are you doing in here so early Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as his face twisted up into a grin similar to the one he gave Sakura weeks ago when she had been placed in his care.

"Idiot, She's checking on my injuries." Sasuke snapped rubbing his forehead. He glanced at Sakura and saw a small hint of hurt flash through her eyes before she nodded and prodded at the stitches on his side.

"Oh... Well... You guys should join us for breakfast once your done... I heard from Itachi that Sakura really laid it on Clubby and he's pretty much not left his room since then."

Sasuke heard a muttered "Good." From Sakura as the blond left with a slam of the door.

"Sakura..." He said quietly placing a hand over hers. "Sakura." He said again as she pulled away and continued to prod the injury. "Sakura!" He snapped before grabbing both hands into a tight hold.

"Let go..."

"No." He said softly before pulling her towards him again. Letting go of one of her hands he lifted his to her face and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry if what I said hurt you but we haven't exactly figured out what this is..." He murmured

"It was the first thing that came to mind when he barged in." He added after pressing another soft kiss to her unresponsive lips. He sighed quietly as he pulled away and let go of her hands. "Very well..." He murmured sitting back into the bed.

* * *

"Where's Teme?" Naruto asked once Sakura appeared in the dining hall twenty minutes later. She wouldn't meet his eye or anyone else's for that matter as she sat down.

"Sasuke-san said he wasn't feeling up for breakfast..." Sakura murmured quietly as her plate was filled with food by a maid. Normally Sakura would have told the maid off and fixed her own food but this morning she seemed lost in thought and didn't bother to snap at the maid who somewhat expected the outburst.

"Uhm, Is this enough, Milady?" The maid asked quietly as she set the plate down.

"Huh? Oh yes, thank you." Sakura said waving the maid away. Looking at her food Sakura sighed and nibbled at it before someone finally said something.

"Alright, what happened between you two?" Naruto's voice echoed around the room. It startled her a little as she looked up with a confused look. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Sakura-chan. When I found you in Teme's room you looked happy until he mentioned something about checking his wounds..."

"It's nothing Naruto-san. I just don't feel well today..."

"Milady! Milady! It's King Sasuke! He... He's..." Kurou shouted as he ran into the room. Unable to breath properly he gasped for air before he could manage to speak again. "He's not in his sleeping quarters. I was going to bring him breakfast and he wasn't there." Kurou wheezed as he stood straight again.

Forgetting about her breakfast Sakura stood and tripped over her skirt but continued out the door. "What do you mean he wasn't there?" She said worried as she headed for his room.

"He just wasn't there. We couldn't find him anywhere. Should I send for the March Hare?"

"The who?" Sakura asked as she reached Sasuke's quarters.

* * *

Slamming the door open Sakura noted the window pane laying broken on the floor and what seemed to be a few drops of blood laying on the near the broken glass.

Gasping in surprise she stepped towards it and looked out the window. A trail of blood led from the side of the palace wall and across the path to where she could now see a several men carrying a sack that seemed to be tumbling and thrashing around.

Glaring as she spied the carriage is was being placed into she turned on her heel and quickly made a mad dash for Naruto. "Club's carriage. Sasuke-kun, Save him!" Sakura shouted as she ran past him and towards the King of Club's quarters.

Smashing her fist into the door she waited until they opened. "Your Highness!" one of the Club's guards said shocked as she pushed her way past him.

"Release him at once." She snapped glaring at the half-dressed man.

"What?"

"Release Sasuke at once or else you'll be stripped of your title and exiled to... to... to Earth!" She yelled angrily. Watching the man sigh he raised his hand and beckoned a guard forward.

"Go stop the carriage..." He said looking at Sakura in half fear and half in amusement. "I'll be fine. Go!"

* * *

Sakura glared as the guards left. She kept her eyes trained of the King of Clubs as he circled the room looking at her as if she'd come to him. Frowning she watched as the man finally came to a stop in behind her.

She spun around on her heels just in time to dodge his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "Do not touch me!" She snapped. Her glare never lifting as he took a step back.

"Oh. But your Highness... Surely you'd understand I was just trying to keep your Kingdom from the commoners coming to rule." The King of Clubs said with a snicker.

It took everything in her power not to slap the man. "Why... don't you know? Sasuke-san is only a mere commoner trying to fill big shoes set out by his father."

"Stop."

"Why... His father really isn't even his father."

"I said stop!" Sakura shouted.

"Your Highness?" The man said looking at her in surprise after she yelled.

"You have no right to judge who belongs on the throne and you have no right to say those things regarding Sasuke-san." Sakura said calmly. "You also have no right in staying here. Seeing how you are now just a mere commoner yourself." She added before turning to walk out of the room. But as she started to walk she heard the sound of his sword being drawn and she closed her eyes. "Do not raise a sword at me." She said boldly.

She had lost patience with the King of Clubs back in a meeting where all he did was make disgusting and dirty jokes and when he cornered her she was just about ready knee him to get away before Itachi arrived and now she was just flat-out angry.

"You have no right in renouncing my throne. You are not my mother. You're just a woman from Earth tr-" His words where cut short as he was suddenly sprawled on the floor. His eyes opened in surprise as Sakura stood over top of him holding his sword against his neck.

"I'd suggest you leave at once. I may have been away for a very long time but I am back now and have no problem sentencing you to exile or worse execution." Sakura said in a voice almost not her own. Throwing the sword away from her she stepped away from the now cowering King and looked him in the eye. "You have until sundown to leave. If you are not gone by then there will be guards knocking on your door one hour after sundown." Sakura said before leaving.

As she left the room she made her way back into the Heart Kingdom's chambers and let out a shaky breath as she crouched down again the wall and took some deep breaths. She almost went into a melt down until the guards came in with an agitated and very annoyed King of Hearts.

Hearing them enter the hall Sakura stood up straight and wiped away tears the had formed over her meltdown. She watched carefully as the first couple sets of guards walked past her. Spotting the King in the next group of troops she took off for him.

Suddenly having the urge to hug him tightly Sakura slammed into Sasuke and let out a strangled cry of happiness. "I'm sorry." She murmured over and over as she clung to him.

The guards stopped and stood amused at the awkward display of affection coming from the King of Hearts. His arms wrapped tightly against her and his hand occasionally stroking her sides, whispering soft nothings to calm her down.

* * *

Finally after getting herself together Sakura turned her face into Sasuke's slightly bloodied shirt and gasped. Pulling away at the smell of blood she quickly scanned over him for injuries and let out a small sigh of relief as she realized there were no major ones.

A few small scratches and several long but shallow cut along his ribs. Sakura glanced up staring up into the emotionless eyes of the King he let his eyes flicker to the guards for a second before coming to rest back on her.

"Right..." Sakura murmured before grasping his hand in hers and pulled him with her. "You're room is a mess..." She added as they walked down the hallways. By the third week of staying in the palace Sakura had gotten use to finding her way through halls and sometimes as she walked down ones she hadn't she felt as if they were familiar and she knew where she was going.

Taking a breath she lead him to her quarters. "We... uh... can share until your side is taken care of?" She said more like a question that an offer. It caused Sasuke to chuckle softly before pulling her to him. He pressed his lips to her hairline and smiled again it.

"That's fine." He whispered before letting her lead him in. Not about to walk through her quarters as if they were his own. It amused Sasuke as she blushed while he surveyed the room. A large arrangement of flowers caught his attention.

"Uhm... I hope you don't mind... They... they were pretty and made the room seem much more lively..." Sakura said meekly as the passive face of her something glance around. Sakura wasn't entirely sure what to call the man but silently hoped he'd be willing to court her.

* * *

**Just shy of 2,000 words that makes chapter 9 the longest chapter in KoH so far... I'm way to excited to write this now just because I've hit a sudden plot bunny and ran with plot bunny...**

**And who saw Sakura being all _BAM! You're not messing with me. _ I like when Sakura is like that... Make her feel like she isn't a weakling. :3****  
**

**Any who... Since it is Thursday morning where I live I'm putting this one up cause I promised I would. :p I think this is to make up for the long wait in between chapters for a while and probably the long wait that will come in between the chapters in the future... Cause knowing me I'll get writers block again. :/  
**

**Reviews please? I love reading them they usually inspire me to write more...  
**

**_Edit: Caught a few mistakes and took a page break out cause it looked funky. :3_  
**


	10. The man his father was

Sakura watched as Sasuke seemed to easily move about her room with familiarity. She didn't exactly know how to approach the subject but the words that the King of Clubs said had stuck with her.

"Uhm... Sasuke-kun..." Sakura started unsure of how he'd react. When the tall man turned towards her she continued, "The... The King of Clubs said something about you... I was kind of curious and kind of confused on what he said."

Sasuke looked at her now with a curious expression it was face Sakura wished to see more often. "Well what is it?"

Sakura let a shaky breath out before giving him a small smile and prayed he wouldn't get to angry with her. "He said... He said that you're father isn't your real father... That you were just a commoner..." She said as she gazed out the window.

She now wondered if the now banished King of Clubs had left after the whole ordeal earlier into the day. Sakura turned back to Sasuke who looked visibly angry and a hint of hurt was also in his face. "He is only half right. I am not a commoner, however I am a Uchiha except I am not a true child of the former king but of his brothers." Sasuke admitted.

It took a few moments for it to settle with Sakura and she was surprised by what he said. "Your mother and her husband's brother?" She said quietly.

"Against her will..."

"Oh... That is just sick." Sakura said disgusted. "What in that man's right mind think that the queen would do something like that much less

with her husband's brother?"

Sasuke didn't answer her and looked away feeling a little squeamish as he thought of his mother. "My father knew I wasn't legitimately his. I think that's why he always favored Itachi over me." Sasuke murmured changing the subject a little. "Anything I did I was told Itachi had done better and faster than I had." He said looking towards the window.

"Sasuke..."

"My father was a harsh man but I think in his own way he loved me... Or at least I'd like to think that. He passed away about a month after my sixteenth birthday. Mother ruled the Kingdom for a while with Itachi stepping in as King until I was eighteen and he decided he didn't want to rule the Kingdom." Sasuke sighed glancing at Sakura. Her eyes were glassy as she took a step closer to him.

"I wasn't thrusted right into being King. Mother helped me adjust and explained how things worked. I managed to get the Kingdom running smoothly shortly afterwards it was a mess after my father was King."

"He... He was a good King but didn't ever really follow through with the laws he created outside his own palace. There was death and theft everywhere outside the palace walls." He murmured. "My mother and Itachi had no clue how to handle it at first. Then when I was given the title of King, I did everything in my power to make it how the Heart Kingdom is today..."

Sakura let a strangled breath out before crashing into him. Wrapping her arms tightly around him she let tears flow freely as she tried to make sense of what Sasuke had told her. "You're an amazing leader." She whispered.

They stood in her room for the longest time until she managed to let go of him. "Sakura..." He murmured.

* * *

In the days that came after the exile of the King of Clubs there were a few riots and one or two unhappy subjects of the Club Kingdom until Sakura took to the balcony of the Heart Kingdom where many of the other Kingdoms had gathered.

"Please do not be angry with me Club Kingdom but your King was a corrupted man who only spoke of dirty fantasies and a kidnapper who attempted to kidnap the King of Hearts." She addressed them. "As the Queen of Wonderland I have stripped his title and exiled him from the Kingdoms. He had been very nasty towards me and the staff of the palace and I know your Kingdom is currently without a King but I plan to find you a new one." She spoke her voice shaking now and then.

To her surprise there was an uproar of applause from the Club Kingdom that soon the other Kingdom's joined. She smiled at the sound of their applause and raised her hand to quiet them. She looked back as Sasuke and the other King and Queen who smiled at her. Reaching for Sasuke she managed to pull him forward. "It is your turn to speak." She said into his ear before backing away.

"Citizens of the Heart Kingdom as well as the other three Kingdoms." Sasuke said loudly. He glanced over the crowds and let a smirk grace his face before he continued. "Three weeks ago there was a battle that took place which almost cost my life. Thanks to The Queen of Wonderland I stand before you today."

Sakura took another shaky breath as she watched Sasuke speak he continued on to address something about the decisions that were to be made about the Kingdoms soon.

* * *

"That was terrifying." Sakura said quietly as she reached her quarters with Sasuke. She sank down into the bed and held her head in her hands. "How... How do you do that?" She said through her hands.

She shook her head and sighed until she felt a hand on her back and the bed dip. "Years of practice... I nearly peed myself the first speech I had to give as King."

Sakura smiled at that and turned her head to him. She laughed and sat up. "Really?" and then giggled when he nodded yes. "Then I don't feel as bad."

"Now I want to know did you really raise the King of Clubs sword to his own neck?" Sasuke asked curiously.

His answer was a blush and her looking away. "I... Yes. However he raised it at me first."

* * *

**Blahhhh... Icky chapter. I'm not thrilled with it and it's a bit filler-y but I've been so busy recently that I haven't had time to write... :/ So hopefully this will hold you guys over until I get another chance to update. :3****  
**


	11. Naruto, the child-like Uncle

Sakura waited quietly by the door as she listened in on the King's conversation. Frowning she could hear him saying things she didn't want to hear.

"Perhaps she needs to go back. This isn't her war to fight…" He murmured quietly to his company.

"But Teme… Look at what she's doing to the Kingdom. People are starting to listen and did you see their reaction when she addressed them, the King of Clubs was exiled?" the loud mouthed blond argued. "They looked at her like she had told them all they had won Wonderland. They hated that idiot too."

It was quiet for a few minutes before she heard any one speak again. "I'm just afraid she'll want to go home and never return…" Sasuke said softly.

Then there was a loud slapping noise and a muffled groan. "And you call me the idiot… Fight for her stupid." Naruto shouted. There was another sound of slapping and a whine from Naruto who then appeared at the door. Sakura gasped and pulled back from the door she looked wide-eyed at the blond who stood there and stared at her silently for a second or two. "Oh Hey Sakura… What's the hurry?" Naruto said cheerfully.

"What?"

"_Play along."_ Naruto whispered leaning forward. "Sakura-chan?"

"Oh Uh… I was looking for Sasuke-kun… I wanted to check his wounds." Sakura said nervously. Naruto grinned and let her pass. "Uhm… Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said quietly glancing down at her feet before up at him.

"How much did you hear?"

Sakura looked up surprised at his words. She blushed slightly before walking towards the dark-haired King who slouched forward into his seat. He hissed quietly but didn't correct his posture. "Sasuke-kun lean back." Sakura said frowning now as she watched the range of emotion playing on his face. "Lean back." Sakura said again as came to stand in front of the man.

"How much did you hear?" Sasuke asked again leaning his elbows on his knees. He hissed again before Sakura frowned and put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. "Sakura."

"You want to send me home because you don't want me hurt." She said looking straight at him. "But I'm not going anywhere." She said leaning down to be eye level with the King.

He looked uncomfortable and frowned. "Sak-"

"Nope. You can't change my mind. I am going to stay. I refuse to go back." She said snapping . "Sasuke-kun, I've gotten use to it here. I like it much better than my life on earth. Even if I live here until I am old and return to Earth looking brand new. I refuse to go back and not know what this life would be like!"

Sasuke looked at her in slight surprise that she raised her voice at him. "Sakura…" He murmured softly before gripping her wrists. His voice low and barely above a whisper when he pulled her down into his lap. "I fear you getting injured or worse… killed. I couldn't live with myself if your death was caused by something I had done."

Sakura smiled and leaned against him. "It won't be on you and if I happened to get killed here at least I will die happy. Sasuke-kun I was miserable on Earth so this… This is just like heaven to me." She said resting her head against his good shoulder.

* * *

Nearly an hour later Naruto came looking for the couple only to find them asleep. He smiled and stepped back out of the room. He'd leave the sleeping couple alone for a little while longer. He knew Sasuke hadn't been sleeping well since he returned to the palace.

Turning around after closing the door he came face to face with the King's brother. "Tachi." Naruto nodded before stepping side. "They are sleeping… I'd leave them alone until dinner." He added before heading back towards his tea room.

Standing in the mess of a room he frowned at looked at the large rubble pile towards the far side of the room.

"This is why I hate battles… My room is always destroyed…" He sighed, catching a glimpse of the shy dark-haired child hiding in the grass. "Yuki. I see you." He said grinning as the little girl stepped out frowning. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing the child's tears.

He quickly scooped her up and gave her a hug in hopes of calming her down but it only made it worse. The tears the little girl had been holding back suddenly released into a full-out crying fit. She clutched onto Naruto's jacket as she cried and buried her face into his shoulder.

"I can't fina Kaa-san…" She managed to say between sobs. "I want Kaa-san."

Naruto nodded slightly before rubbing her back. "I'm sure she didn't get far. She's probably just working… You know when the tall dragon man came into my tea room and there was a lot of fighting going on?"

Yuki nodded slowly before lifting her head and wiping her eyes with her arm. "Your Kaa-san was fighting against them. She didn't get hurt but now she's making sure all her men didn't get hurt either. I'm sure as soon as she's done making sure they are okay she'll come looking for you." Naruto smiled.

"I want Kaa-san…" She murmured again. Naruto laughed at the sound of the girl's voice. "Naruto oji-san…" She pouted seconds later.

* * *

It left the blond man smiling as he carried his niece around. "Come on… We'll go look for your Kaa-san or otou-san." He murmured as the girl's head laid back onto his shoulder. Naruto knew where the child's mother would be and quietly tried to think if it was a good idea to bring the girl to her mother or not as she had been placed in the infirmary until further notice due to a large gash across her side and back. He also knew that her husband would probably not leave her side unless told otherwise. Which Naurto hoped would soon. He was kind of worried about the fact that his niece had yet to see her parents.

"Neji!" Naruto yelled when he saw the long-haired man exit the infirmary. "How is she?" Naruto ask as the man turned towards him.

"She'll recover…" Neji spoke quietly as he took notice of his daughter. "May I?"

Naruto nodded and transferred the little girl to her father. "She was upset earlier… and I knew better than bring her here while Ten's in there…" Naruto smiled. He was kinda grateful that the little girl could pretty much sleep through anything like her mother. "Teme and Sakura-chan were passed out in the throne room earlier." He grinned as the long-haired noble stared at him.

"Otou-san?" Yuki murmured as she curled herself into the man's arms. "I missed you." She added wrapping her arms around his neck. "Where is Okaa-san?"

"Sleeping… We'll visit her later." Neji replied quietly as he pressed a soft kiss into the girl's hair. Naruto smiled again it was rare for Neji to show any visual affection to people. Usually it was a scowl or blank look from the Hyuga.

"Lord Hyuga… Your wife… She's…" A nurse said coming quickly to the men in the hall. "She's…"

"Spit it out." Naruto snapped annoyed that the woman seemed to be intimidated by the two men in front of her.

"She's with child!"

* * *

**Since my NejiTen dreams are shot I'ma be an angry fangirl for a little while... but anywayssss I hope you like the chapter and no killing me over cliff hangers. :3 They are in here for a reason. ;) Plus I wanted to take the focus of Sasuke and Sakura for a moment and let the others shine through. :p****  
**

**and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to update but the holiday season is way to busy for me to do anything aside from have my brain melt into a big pile of mush...  
**


	12. You stupid pig-headed idiot!

Naruto looked at the nurse in surprise, "She's with child?" His voice was hesitant. He knew better than to make assumptions. Last time he had done so Hinata literally slapped him- this had emotionally scarred her until Naruto had forgiven her.

Blinking, he looked over at his future cousin-in-law. Naruto watched as the blank look on his face slowly changed. It was no secret in the council room that Neji wanted more children but his darling Tenten posed some opposition on the subject. With the first few attempts that ended in failure, they had given up any hope of having another child and focused their attention towards their daughter; figuring they were meant to only have one child.

However, learning she was with child, Neji all but inwardly jumped for joy- because we all know Hyuuga's show little to no emotion. Everyone wondered if he was by chance related to the King of Hearts due to their similar stoic personalities.

"Are you sure?" Neji finally managed to get out. The nurse gave a short nod in response. "I-" The nurse's lips were silenced by a sudden presence from behind the men. The Queen of Wonderland stepped forward and offered a bright smile at the two. "My queen." Neji breathed out in a bow.

Sakura waved her hand offhandedly, "None of that! I'm not the Queen... Or at least I don't think I am. So please, do call me Sakura. I had wished most of the palace occupants would have absorbed this information by now."

"Hai, Sakura-sama."

"No," Sakura laughed, "just Sakura; no honorifics or anything."

"Hai, Sakura-sa-." Neji gasped quietly when the wiggling bundle in his arms nearly fell. "Yuki." Neji exasperated while trying to keep a hold of his daughter. The little girl freed herself of her father's arms and ran to Sakura. "Yuki." Neji's voice warned sternly.

Sakura laughed before gathering the child into her arms. "It's quite alright. Yuki-chan was with me when the King of Diamonds came looking for me." Sakura informed cheerfully. Naruto gave a small smirk as Yuki curled her arms around Sakura's neck and settled herself against Sakura's form. Neji grimaced slightly in jealousy. He never had much luck holding his child- she refused to stay still!

"Nee... Sakura-chan... I know I just checked on you." Naruto stated in confusion. He was sure the pinkette and his best friend were asleep only a few moments ago.

Sakura smiled. "You aren't exactly quiet... We woke up at the sound of the door. I had actually been on my way for several purposes aside from checking Sasuke's wounds."

"Well?"

"Informing him that one of his best captains is going to be on leave until further notice. Judging by how Sasuke reacted to it… she won't be happy."

Neji sighed softly and nodded. "Tenten... Is a fighter. She is rather against the idea of being indoors or away from a battlefield."

"Ah, Lady Tenten?"

Neji nodded in confirmation but chose to remain silent. "You might want to go see her." Sakura encouraged with a knowing smile.

"Okaa-san!" Yuki shrieked. Neji glanced at her in surprise. Yuki rarely acted out like that. "I want Okaa-san."

* * *

As the father-daughter duo entered the infirmary. Neji paused and allowed himself a deep breath before heading back to his wife's bed. Looking at her nervously, he hoped Yuki could be used as a distraction from the truth.

"_Really_?" His wife glared. "You just _had_ to go and knock me up again?" She snapped. Neji opened his mouth to speak but suddenly closed it as his eyes met the fiery ones of his, usually, bun-haired wife's. "You just had to…" Her lips searched for the appropriate word, "go-go-go... _go _cause this stupid problem all because you couldn't keep it in your stupid pants you-you-_you stupid pig-headed idiot_!" She cried out- clearly upset with her sudden predicament.

"Tenten, you know as well as I do that this is a miracle." He pointed out before she shrieked at him once more, startling the little girl who made herself known with a whimper.

"Oh... Yuki, sweetie, I'm sorry." Tenten apologized, realizing the girl was there. Reaching out to her, Yuki quickly clambered over before Neji intervened and scooped her up. "Neji, I_ swear_ if you don't let my baby see me I'll make sure this one never sees you." She threatened.

Neji went rigid in response. A giggle was heard in contrast to the shuffling of papers. "He's just looking out for your safety." The pinkette informed with a laugh as she glanced at the stiffening father. "The gash along your side could easily split back open if you are not careful."

"I'll be careful around Okaa-san." Yuki tucked her chin in shyly. "Please?" She asked. Sakura nodded and Neji released the child from his arms. Running to the side of her mother's bed, she looked carefully around before crawling in with Tenten. "Okaa-san, okay?" Yuki asked quietly as she snuggled up next to her.

"Yeah. Okaa-san is okay." Tenten murmured kissing her daughter's forehead. Her eyes peered over Yuki's hair. She aimed a glare at Neji who appeared to be a bit frightful of her angry aura. He could recall that look from a previous time. He shuddered at the thought; it was not a particular experience he'd like to relive. Absentmindedly rubbing his jaw, he looked away from her before turning to Sakura who offered a reassuring smile.

Reading the woman's chart, Sakura bounced her head slowly before sending a happy grin towards the family. "Tenten, you seem to be doing just fine. However, I'm putting you on maternity-leave until the baby is born. This is necessary precaution. Another attack like this one could cost the baby's life and your own." Sakura explained.

"_What_!" Tenten exclaimed. "But you have no right or authority to make those decisions!" She accused. "You're just a nurse."

"Actually, I'm Sakura, who's apparently the Queen of Wonderland along with owning the title of 'doctor from Earth'. Who, also, knows better than to send a pregnant woman back out into an inevitable war in order to defend her country, kingdom -or whatever the hell you defend- while in a state of pregnancy. Be grateful you at least get to spend more time with your family." Sakura grinned as the brown-haired woman's eyes widened at the mention of Queen of Wonderland.

She sent a questioning look to Neji who shrugged in response. "I... I... oh, I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

"Sakura, I may be this "supposed" queen but then again, I may not be. But I still like being called by my real name, none of that royalty crap."

* * *

**I thank the double betaers for this. You guys are awesome. :D**

**Anyways I feel bad for kinda just leaving you hanging however It's not all entirely my fault... I've been busy for the past couple weeks in and out of town. So finally I got this done and I'm working on the next couple of chapters :D**

**andandand... yeah. I feel super excited over this next chapter coming up.**


	13. Queen of Wonderland is a Earth-Dweller

"Well this is new." Sakura laughed as she awoke to an array of maids in her room as well as Sasuke standing by the window ignoring the maids as the bustled around her. "Sasuke?"

A maid to her left gasped at her voice and started to scold Sakura until Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the maid who trailed off. "They are just cleaning up some... I hadn't realized how dusty the room was until you let me stay the night before." Sasuke shrugged giving her a smirk and came to sit next to her.

The maids stopped for a second as they processed what their King said. One gasped loudly. "My Lord! W-what would your people say?! Sleeping with an Earth Dweller?"

Sasuke stood up and faced the maids. "Earth Dweller?"

"Is she not from Earth?"

Sakura blinked in surprise as she watched the maid snap back at the king. "Yes. Bu-"

"She's just an Earth Dweller who you think is our Queen. Everyone knows it's just a ploy to keep your kingdom safe." The maid said cutting the King off. Sakura blinked confused but tried to gasp the problem.

"May I remind you the Queen of Wonderland is in fact an Earth Dweller." Sasuke snapped back at the woman who was making snarky comments to the other maids.

"Yes. I do remember but this is stupid. If she doesn't remember how can she be this Queen you speak of?"

Sakura huffed and flailed her way out of the bed. "Excuse me." Sakura yelled loudly catching the entire rooms attention. "Perhaps, I may not remember being this Queen of Wonderland. Perhaps I may never. However if Sasuke says I am, and I've seen the Looking Glass which shows the truth behind everything you see I'm pretty darn sure I'm this Queen you speak of." Sakura said before pointing her finger at the maid. "You have no right to accuse me of being a fraud when you don't even know who I am. None of you do." Sakura added as she pointed her finger at the other maids who were whispering.

The maid who had made the comments in the first place glared and stepped forward mumbling about how a stupid Earth Dweller would not out smart her. Raising her hand up to smack down on Sakura's back Sasuke caught the maid's wrist.

"I believe your job is terminated. Effective immediately." Sasuke snapped glaring down at the maid. Then the gasps really rang out. The King just fired the Head Maid.

"You... You can't fire me! Who do you think you are? I've been the Head Maid for the past several decades."

Sakura blinked before it dawned on her and she smiled. "You're angry." She stated with a soft giggle in her voice. "You want him to marry your daughter." She smirked. The maid gawked at the young pinklette and frowned.

"I have no interest in marrying your daughter." Sasuke sneered as he dropped the woman's wrist.

"How dare you. Do you even know who we are? We're full blooded Wonderlandian! Not some half-ling like her."

"Terminated now. Leave." Sasuke snapped glaring at the woman who huffed before turning on her heels and leaving.

* * *

It stuck with Sakura for the rest of the day that the former Head Maid called her a half-ling. Heading towards the infirmary Sakura finally broke down and decided to speak to Sasuke on the subject.

Turning and heading for the throne room where she last saw the tall young man enter. Huffing softly as the guard tried to keep her out until she demanded he move.

"I'm here to speak with Sasuke. If you don't get out of my way I'll physically move you!" She snapped in no mood to have people keep her away from answers to questions she had.

The guard moved with a smiled present on his face as he pushed the door open a little bit to hear Sasuke snap for him to close it again.

"There is an audience with a lovely young woman."

"I do not wish to speak to anyone."

"Ouskighae" Sakura snapped causing the guard to gasp. Sakura pushed past him and stepped into the throne room. Sasuke sat stunned at her words.

"M'am!"

"It's fine Katio. I'll willing see this young lady."

The guard looked between the two of them for any sign of a hostilely standoff. "Y-yes sir" The guard murmured before heading back to his post.

"That's a rather nasty word you used." Sasuke commented after the doors shut again. Sakura blushed but shrugged. "Do you have any clue what that means?"

"No... But the guard was annoying me and it got him to move out of my way while you are being prissy." Sakura sighed but smiled as she walked towards the King. He rolled his eyes but opened his arms up to her.

Settling down in Sasuke's lap Sakura sighed. "What did that made mean by calling me a Half-ling?" She asked quietly somewhat afraid of the answer. She felt Sasuke sigh as he leaned forward. Her green eyes trailing over his face and watching the wide range of emotions play out.

There was a small half smile that then turned in a grim line and he sat back again. "There is talk among Wonderland that perhaps you're a half-ling from here."

* * *

"Sasuke what does that mean?"

"You're mother might been a Wonderlandian..."

"Okay?"

"It's a theory that someone came up with many years ago when my grandmother ruled..." Sasuke started. He looked down at her for a second then glanced across the room. "They say that your mother might have been a Wonderladian who got taken to the real world. Back then they didn't realize the affects it had on our time until we got older."

"After that it was always a question on how you made it to Wonderland on your own the first time and why your hair is so unnaturally pink for a human Earth Dweller." Sasuke explains quietly. "Perhaps your mother had been Wonderlandian because of the prominent wild colored hair females here… and the gene is strong especially if they came from an predigests family…"

Sakura blinked and soaked in what Sasuke said before looking at him confused. "Are you saying I might be from a one of the kingdom's main families?" She said quietly confused. When Sasuke nodded she groaned softly. "This is so confusing…"

Standing up Sakura let out another sigh before pecking Sasuke on the cheek. "I have to think on this for a bit… If you said whatever I said earlier to the guard was Wonderlandia then perhaps if I think on it I might remember more?" She said trying to piece things together slowly.

* * *

How had she known what to say when she was angry at the guard for not permitting her into the throne room? Or how was she able to suddenly remember which hallways led to where after only being there a few days?

She didn't even need help for some of the hallways she traveled and explored. She had picked a hall she never been down and somehow she could tell right to where it led.

Deciding to let herself think on it might help her a lot more than she thought. Leaving Sasuke behind to continue with his work Sakura stepped out of the throne room.

"I'm sorry." She said turning to the guard who had been doing his job. She bowed her head slightly and sighed. "I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm just frustrated." She smiled softly and glanced up.

The amusement in the guards eyes showed and he shrugged slowly. "Apology accepted Your Majesty." He nodded to her slowly as her smile widened. "I'm just surprised a lady of your power knows such dirty words."

"I... well I didn't know what I said at first... Sasuke-kun clarified it for me though." She said sheepishly before dismissing herself. "If Sasuke-kun happens to look for me later let him know that I'm probably in the gardens."

* * *

She was in the garden for all of ten minutes before someone kidnapped her from the peaceful place. Thrashing around she was angry that someone really tired this in her own kingdom. Thinking of how she might get free she was put down gently and a familiar huffing from behind her caused her to whirl around.

Holding his knees and groaning softly was Naruto. The idiot blond general, crazy man. He continued to breathe heavily for a few more minutes before straightening out.

He gave her a sheepish smile as she glared at him. "I'm sorry ma'am." Naruto murmured shifting uncomfortably as Sakura drew closer to him. His eyes clenched shut as he saw her pull her leg back, expecting a kick to the shin or even a knee to the groin. Naruto never expected the slap to the back of the head and another Wonderlandian curse thrown at him.

Opening his eyes and blinking at the woman he smiled sheepishly at her as he rubbed the tender spot on the back of his head. "I'm sorry... I well... Uh..." He stuttered looking around hoping to find his dearly beloved girlfriend nowhere nearby. "I need your help but you can't tell Hinata-chan!"

* * *

**:3 I kinda love how this chapter ended...**


End file.
